


Glorious Technicolour

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [32]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Apologies, Friendship, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo and Hakkai try to work things out.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Glorious Technicolour

" _I would not advise sleeping outside the jeep tonight, sir_ ," Hakkai said, his eyes firmly on the trail ahead. They crawled along, still gaining height. The wind outside was picking up again.

"What's wrong with the air?" Goku said. "Shouldn't it be clear this far up?"

" _It's the temperature, Master Goku. It's far below even the relatively cool temperatures experienced at the last inn._ "

"The tent is rated for all seasons," Sanzo said, "I'm not sleeping in here unless I have to."

" _Yes, sir._ "

Gojyo kept out of it. It was best not to attract Sanzo's attention. Goku seemed to feel the same as he just looked out of the window at his side and said nothing more. When they stopped Sanzo sat on a rock and smoked as the others wrestled the tent into submission. It took Goku's help as the wind was intent on ripping it from Hakkai and Gojyo's hands. It was a relief to hear the spikes drive home and the tent signal that it was secure. There was less success with a fire, and Hakkai used the small food heater packed under their supplies.

"This tastes of the fuel," Goku said, poking at the bowl he'd been handed. "It's sort of gross."

"It's fine," Sanzo said, picking at his own food. "Just eat the rice."

"We're not all monks," Goku muttered and actually put his food down.

There was a lengthening silence. Finally Goku looked up to meet Sanzo's glare. He slowly picked his bowl up again and ate, grimacing.

"It is gross," he muttered.

Sanzo ignored him, ate stolidly, then went straight into the tent. After a while, Goku sighed and followed.

" _I'll put everything away,_ " Hakkai said.

" _I'll. Patrol._ "

The temperature dropped further overnight and the wind picked up. Gojyo looked at the grey shape of the tent being blasted by strong gusts and fought down the urge to run over and hold it down. Hakkai had stationed himself in the lee of the jeep and was watching the camp. Damn it. Gojyo went over.

" _Will. The. Tent. Hold. Up?_ "

" _I don't know. I'm waiting for the moment we have to chase after it when it rolls down slope._ "

Gojyo couldn't help it. He pictured Sanzo in the tent rolling down to the foot of the mountain like a pip in a neon orange and he laughed. Oh no. No, that wasn't good. Even worse was Hakkai's answering laugh, quiet and half hidden behind one gracefully held hand as he made a silly, spiralling movement with his other hand to illustrate the tent's possible fate. It felt like always, like they'd never fought. Gojyo got himself under control and turned away. Sanzo's orders were clear. He froze as Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder.

" _Gojyo._ "

" _We. Can't. You. Know. That._ "

Hakkai sighed. Gojyo glared at the windy night and rolled his eyes, as if he was some sort of sarcastic bastard like the irritating androids who had looked down on all the security androids at the monastery.

 _Don't. Do. That. I. Can't. Believe. You've. Started. Sighing._ "

" _I'm feeling woebegone_."

Gojyo turned the glare back at him and found a perfect simulation of misery looking back. Maybe it was even real.

" _We. Have. Our. Orders._ "

" _Yes. Yes, of course. I'll stand guard over there. Gojyo? I'm so terribly sorry._ "

Gojyo nodded stiffly and went to take up a guard position out of grabbing range. His memory function kept replaying the feel of Hakkai's hand on his shoulder. It was annoying; perhaps he should see if he needed maintenance. He settled for keeping an eye out for the genetically enhanced yetis he was still more than half convinced were waiting for them.

Neither Sanzo nor Goku looked very rested the next morning as they huddled close to the fire and drank the tea Hakkai made.

" _Some more balep, sir?_ "

"Don't we have any damn rice?" Sanzo said, looking at his breakfast as if it had personally offended him. "I'm sick of bread."

" _We do, sir_ ," Hakkai said. " _Not much, but I could cook some for you? There was none for sale in the last town -_ "

"Forget it," Sanzo muttered. He looked sidelong at Goku. "You're getting worse; why can't you lie still at night? How do you have the energy to flail around at three in the morning?"

"I'm young," Goku said with a tired grin. "Not an ancient and venerable monk."

Sanzo cast his eyes up to Heaven and passed him the last piece of balep. He levered himself up and strolled over to Gojyo, putting his hand casually on Goku's head as he passed.

"I'll do that," he said, holding out his hand as Gojyo pretended to fiddle with the pill bottles.

In wordless fright Gojyo passed them to him. Were they light enough? He'd hidden some of the pills in the bottom of the supplies but Sanzo wasn't a fool. Luck seemed with be with him, as Sanzo didn't check anything, just tipped the pills into his hand and then back to where Goku sat looking at them in frozen horror. Fuck it, kid, act natural. Sanzo poured the pills into Goku's cupped hands and patted his head again awkwardly.

"Give him another cup of tea."

" _Yes, sir._ "

Sanzo wasn't watching, but he wasn't not-watching. And Hakkai was smilingly waiting to take the tea cup back. Goku stuffed the pills into his mouth and took a large swallow of tea. Then another.

"Thanks," he said, handing the cup back. He got up and helped Hakkai and Gojyo pack up, and climbed into the Jeep without being prompted. After about half an hour's travel Gojyo could see that Goku was looking more tired than he had earlier, and his eyelids had started to droop. Shit. He'd been off the pills for a few weeks, the full dose must have hit him hard. It wasn't as noticeable as when Sanzo had been on the painkillers but it was keeping him quiet.

"Is he all right?" Sanzo asked after a couple of hours, looking back.

Gojyo checked Goku's pulse and rearranged him into a more comfortable position.

" _Just. Asleep. Sir._ "

"Huh. We'll sleep in the Jeep tonight. It was too cold to get a proper rest in that tent."

Hakkai didn't even try to say _I told you so_ , which was just as well. Gojyo allowed himself to relax slightly, seeing as Sanzo looked like putting Goku's behaviour down to lack of sleep. The kid woke up before they stopped for the day, looking confused and a bit freaked out.

"Wow, did I sleep all day?"

" _You didn't sleep much last night, Master Goku,_ " Hakkai said.

"I guess not," Goku said. "My head feels muzzy."

" _The ventilation system is fully operational._ "

"You'll get some fresh air in a while," Sanzo said. "Stop over there."

" _Yes, sir._ "

The Jeep came to a gentle stop and Sanzo was out of the door even before Hakkai could say anything about the quality of the air. He came around to Goku's side and opened the door.

"Out. Get some air and exercise before eating. We'll walk to that rock up there with the stripe and back." He pointed a finger at Gojyo before he could say a word. "We don't need a guard. Set up camp."

" _Yes. Sir._ "

He watched Sanzo pull Goku along by the arm, Goku for once dragging his feet, then turned to pull supplies from the Jeep.

" _What's. With. Him?_ " he muttered.

" _He's attempting to bond with Goku_ ," Hakkai said, peering at the container of rice. " _He wishes to reinforce an emotional bond_."

" _Huh,_ " Gojyo said, and passed him a bag of dried vegetables. Somewhere in there he knew he'd find – aha, the salted yak meat. He cut a serving off for Goku and put the rest back. " _Emotions? Sanzo?_ "

" _He was very upset the other night,_ " Hakkai said. " _I'm setting up the food heater again, the wind is too bad to even think of trying to get a proper fire. They can eat in the Jeep._ "

Gojyo nodded, trying not to think about talking to Hakkai. They were discussing preparations for caring for their masters. That was surely allowed. He watched Sanzo and Goku reach the rock and hurry back, shivering in the wind. Neither of them complained about getting straight back into the Jeep, and took their food when it came. Goku wolfed his down and drank cup after cup of tea as Sanzo picked through his rice and rehydrated vegetables.

"Goin' out for a pee!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Take Gojyo with you," Sanzo said sharply, looking up from his bowl. He gave every indication he'd have taken Goku out himself if he hadn't still been eating.

Gojyo went after Goku before any other order could be given. Goku trotted off behind a rock and only complained about breezes on delicate bits of his anatomy, so there probably wasn't a monster lurking back there and he could be given some privacy.

"Gojyo!" Goku hissed. "Gojyo, you gotta make sure I don't take those pills tomorrow! Look what they did to me!"

 _"I. Couldn't. Stop. Him,_ " Gojyo said. " _Sorry. Hakkai. Said. He's. Trying. To. Look. After. You. Or. Something._ "

Goku peered over the rock and then sneaked round. "Are you and Hakkai OK again? You're not fighting any more?"

" _I. Don't. Know. I. Guess. Sanzo. Said. We're. Not. To. Talk._ "

"I could order you to talk to each other?"

" _Kid. Let's. Not. Confuse. The. Poor. Clockwork. Guys. OK?_ "

"Don't be like that, you know I don't think about you like that." He looked at Gojyo with a worried expression. "I can't stand to think of you two fighting."

" _It's. OK. We're. Fine._ "

"I want you to be," Goku said. "I shouldn't have asked for that stupid book. It's my fault you fought."

" _No,_ " Gojyo said, feeling a pang. " _No. Goku. Don't. Think. That. Come. On. Before. You. Freeze. Solid. And. End. Up. Looking. Like. Me. Below. The. Waist._ "

Goku looked down reflexively. "Hey! I'm decent."

" _Made. You. Look._ "

Goku ostentatiously wiped his unwashed hands on Gojyo's sleeve before scampering away, laughing like an idiot. Gojyo followed, carefully wiping the grin from his face as he got back to camp. No personality required. Especially not one based on some presumably long-dead vulgar soldier.

When Sanzo needed to go out he refused to have accompaniment, and whacked Hakkai across the face with his fan for even suggesting it. It was normal, Gojyo thought, no need to worry. He still kept an eye on Sanzo's position until he came back. The whole area was an even field of cold and damp. No other creatures in the vicinity to attack them.

"Were you spying on me?" Sanzo snapped when he came back to the Jeep.

" _No. Sir._ "

It was perfectly true. He'd been quite openly watching Sanzo fighting with his robes in the wind. If there was splashback Hakkai could be the one to wash them.

" _Well, that's that,_ " Hakkai said once the light had gone off in the Jeep and Sanzo and Goku were presumably trying to sleep. " _They'll be much warmer tonight._ " He pointed out over the mountains. " _Look how high we are. It's quite dramatic, even at night, don't you think? People would pay a lot for good fabrics in those greens and blues so close to black._ " He looked at Gojyo, almost shyly, and back out over the mountains. The pupils of his eyes were hugely dilated to allow light enhancers to work. Very fancy.

" _Can. You. Discern. Colours?_ "

" _Right now? Yes, if the light's strong enough._ " He looked up at the sky and started pointing out constellations which was such a Hakkai thing to do that Gojyo almost wanted to emulate a human and cry. Hakkai paused in his off-the-cuff presentation on the inner nature of stars, the history of astrology and prophetic stars in legends of the entire world to look quizzically at Gojyo. " _Goodness. I'm so stupid, and still so rude. Gojyo, can you see colours in the dark?_ "

" _Nah. My. Night. Vision's. Strictly. Black. And. White._ " He looked at Hakkai's face, pale in the darkness. " _Course. I._ Can. _Detect. Heat. Signatures._ "

" _You have the advantage of me there!_ "  
  
" _I. Sure. Do. Your. Face. Increased. In. Temperature. You're. Blushing. Don't. Bother. I. Mean. I. Can't. See. The. Colour._ "

Hakkai grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the Jeep and up the trail a little way. It was probably just as well if either of them decided to take a swing. Sanzo wouldn't be amused if the Jeep got dented.

" _I'm not trying to delude you about my emotional state. It's just – Gojyo, everything was all right there, just for a few moments, and then . . . I'm experiencing a, well, a slight twinge in my system when I review, ah, everything that inadvertently caused something to overheat, allowing other subsystems to operate a minor cooling procedure that left me very temporarily a little light headed as recent events were refiled and more accurately classified according to their actual social symbolic meanings. I am, however, in perfect working order and you needn't worry about me standing guard, and I would like to suggest that it would be to both our advantage if we could simply –_ "

" _Hold. Up. Hold. Up,_ " Gojyo said, having sorted through at least some of the Hakkai-speak. " _Are. You. Saying. You're. Embarrassed. For. Acting. Like. A. Total. Dick?_ "

Hakkai stood there, and his mouth opened and shut a few times without any sound emerging. " _I -_ " he said finally. " _I -_ " He grimaced and buried his face in his hands. " _Yes,_ " he said, his voice muffled. " _I'm so ashamed, and so, so sorry. Please, Gojyo, please be my friend again. I really am so sorry._ "

" _Maybe. You're. Trying. To. Fool. The. Dumbass. Security. Android._ "

Hakkai grabbed his upper arms; Gojyo managed not to deck him. Shit, he was on a hair trigger. His internal regulator was working overtime, and he guessed Hakkai's was too. It was just as well it was so cold or they might both overheat out of sheer – whatever the hell it was.

" _You're not stupid! I was trying to hurt you; I, I don't know why I do these things, Gojyo. I don't want to, I don't. I want to be a proper, good android. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else, not ever again. Please believe me._ "

" _You. Swore. You. Wouldn't. Hurt. Sanzo._ "

" _Of course I can't hurt a human!_ "

" _Or. Goku. You. Swore._ "

" _I wouldn't even hurt him. I'll fight monsters, I'll fight bandits, because they threaten my master. You do that._ "

" _And. You. Won't. Lie. To. Me._ "

Hakkai was beginning to smile. The light was enough to see how lovely his face was, how carefully modelled, right down to the eyelashes. He was far more than Gojyo could ever be, and he was smiling like some mass-produced tin soldier was the best thing he'd ever seen. Gojyo put a hand on his shoulder; he should tell Hakkai to go and stand guard. He should obey Sanzo's orders. He should be horrified that it was so easy to disobey Sanzo's orders.

He missed his friend.

" _Just. Be. Good,_ " he said, and allowed Hakkai to fling his arms around him, like a human embracing a dearly loved friend. He put his own arms around Hakkai and looked out at the monochrome night.

For a moment he thought he could see in colour.


End file.
